CH 1 The Start
by Ishi.agrawal.1
Summary: The start where Mikan And Natsume meet after several Years.
1. Preview

**This is my first story on the web, so sending your comments will encourage and support me to continue writing.**

**This is a twist to the ending of Gakuen Alice. My suggestion is that you finish reading Gakuen Alice, to be able **to** fully enjoy this story.**

**PREVIEW**

Suddenly, there was a fire and the kidnappers fell to the ground as if in a deep slumber.

'_Oh my god! What's going on? Thank god these people are unable to move, but how did this happen? How did they fall asleep? Wait a minute, are these the assassins that Sensei Gori was talking about?_' Mikan thought.

She heard a muffled scream and immediately turned her attention to Sachan who managed to escape and ran up to the nearby shops to get help. Then, Mikan turned to Saichan who was struggled for a moment, but then in a blink of an eye both men, who were holding her by her wrist, were knocked out.

'_How?!_' thought Mikan

Two more came at Saichan, but she easily dodged them and sent them flying into the sea. Mikan quickly overcame her shock as she saw men surrounding her.

"They're after **you**, Mikan! Run!" screamed Saichan

Suddenly there was a sea of fire, a gentle soothing one, and in a flash every man was down. She was hauled off her feet when a hand grabbed her by someone (Natsume) who grabbed her tightly and hugged her in a way that prevented her from escaping.

"Hmm... looks like they haven't gotten any bigger" said Natsume, squeezing her chest.

"Aaaahh…...!" Mikan screamed. "Someone save me! I am being attacked by a pervert!"

Ruca and Narumi joined them.

"I am being attacked by a bunch of perverts!" screamed Mikan after changing her mind.

"What is she saying?" Natsume asked Tsubasa, who came down to the beach.

"It's because of your behavior towards her earlier, Natsume." Tsubasa answered.

Natsume let her go and all four of them crowded her.

"Natsume, I told you not to frighten her. Instead, you've made her cry!" Narumi said while examining Mikan up close.

"Sakura, I've wanted to meet you so badly! Do you remember me?!" asked Ruca excitedly.

Mikan shivered uncomfortably while they inspected her.

'_Is he supposed to be a prince, sparkling like that? Why don't these people understand that I am not interested in being kidnapped._' Mikan thought while looking at Ruca.

"Mikan we are the people that are lost in your memories, we have come to take you back. Those are the orders from your uncle to us." Tsubasa said calmly and soothingly towards Mikan.

"**Those **are sugar coated words that kidnappers say. Don't you take me for a fool I'm not going anywhere with you." Mikan said shaking slightly.

Then she got up and brushed her clothes as if she didn't even have the least of worries, and appeared completely calm. But, just after walking 5 steps, she broke into a run.

"Don't you think for a moment that you can get away from me! Just how long! Just how long do you think I have been searching for you? Do you even know how scared I was at the moment when I woke up and realized that you were gone?! I've missed you so much! How can you think I will let you go now?" Natsume said.

He hugged her tightly as he jumped in front of her and yanked her off her feet. Mikan felt what she had been craving for, the feeling of being loved by someone.

'_It feels as if he is the source to recovering my lost memories. It feels as if I have loved him all my lifetime. I can't even pull myself away from him. Wait, what is that flickering in his pocket?_' She thought, eyeing his pocket where the stone lay flickering.

Natsume reached in his pocket to pull out the stone, just as he was about to….

TO BE CONTINUED….


	2. Enter Atasuki

**Hi, thanks for waiting so long and sorry for the wait.**

**Hope you enjoy:)**

Just as Natsume was about to hand over the stone he had in his pocket to Mikan there were screams from behind. There were lots of villagers and shop owners coming with brooms and buckets. Mikan realized that they were rushing to help her and grasping hold of the situation she freed herself from Natsume's grip and ran towards the villagers. Natsume knew that staying there any longer would cause them trouble so he immediately retreated, taking the others with him and regretting leaving her behind. They all fled up the stairs as quick as they could. After Mikan convinced her helpers that she was completely fine, and would go straight home, and that they could resume their work. She left the beach in a daze about what had just occurred.

'_I would have to think over and keep the events and the details to myself. After all I don't want to worry grandpa. Also I promised to meet Atasuki after school today to go for a stroll in the park. He said he was really stressed out, so I couldn't refuse to him._" she thought just as she approached her front steps.

She didn't go in, something inside her stopped her and asked her to rethink her surroundings.

"_What?!_" she thought. "_I mean yes Atasuki seemed weird today but that must have been because he was really tired and stressed out. Sure he asked me to come alone because he had something to talk about and my friends suggested that it was another confession and I had for once thought that I shouldn't go, because I mean if it had turned out to be a confession what could I have told him. That I don't like him! That I hate him! Possibly not. So, I had gone to the place he had asked me to come and it turned out that it was the old isolated part of the school building at the back. When I reached there he was already there waiting for me. I went and he had started off reminding me how we had become friends and how we had planned to treat the other one to ice cream as soon as we had found the perfect one for us. He was holding my hand the entire time and they were shaking oddly. Then he reminded me of the many times I had been confessed to. He had asked me why I had refused to the 11 boys, as they were cute. I had looked at him_ _oddly trying to figure out what's going on in his brain. Then he had hurriedly added that he was only asking as all those times the boys had been his own friends and he knew that they were really nice people. I had replied to him what I had told everyone else that they didn't actually like me and they were actually just trying to be nice to me. He had listened to me carefully and it looked like he was growing weak. Then he asked me what I would answer if he had confessed to me. He asked me that with those really serious eyes which he only uses when he is really serious about something and I was not able to answer him. Then he had laughed and shrugged it off as a joke saying that his brain was muddled up and he was stressed from the tests. He said that he had probably said weird stuff because his sister had snapped at him which she normally doesn't do. And that is how I had come to the point of going to the park with him. Well he is my friend so it's only normal that I go to the park with him._" she thought as she pushed open the door to her living room.

All her inner sense urged her to go back but as soon as she stepped inside she knew that it was too late to step out again.

What she saw, was indeed worth a shock…

TO BE CONTINUED…...


	3. Visitors

**Hi I am back, Enjoy….**

What Mikan saw, inside her living room was worth a shock indeed. As she stepped into her living room, she found her grandfather sitting with four other people, and they seemed to be having a serious conversation, quite contrary to their casual style of dressing with Jeans and T-shirts. But what shocked her most, was not the mood in the room, but the people themselves. They were the same four people she had met on the beach earlier; who she now realized she had mistaken as kidnappers.

_Because_, she thought, _there is no way grandpa invited foreign kidnappers into our home, unless…. They burst in!_

She was immediately on guard, her grandpa spoke up, just as she was about to tell her grandpa to get away from these dangerously suspicious people.

"Welcome back Mikan! How was school today, for you?" asked her grandpa with his usual smile.

"Oh, just the same Grandpa." Mikan responded back. Then she thought a little, and eyed the four people suspiciously, "Well, maybe a little different. But, I am alright Grandpa, aren't I?"

"Yes, that's true. And, I suppose it's these gentlemen here that we should be thankful to, for your safety, right?" Asked her grandpa, gesturing to the four people in front of him.

"Hmm?" asked Mikan, with a slight bend of her head and a quizzical look on her face.

"They saved you at the beach, right Mikan? Your **relatives **did, didn't they?" asked her grandpa smiling.

"Right…" said Mikan, unsure of herself.

_Wait, _she thought, and her attention whipped back to the people in front of her._ My relatives? So that's who they are... then it all makes sense now. For them to come save me, and want to protect me. And to take me to my uncle? Wait, what uncle? I've never heard of one, and also, where did the fire come from? My grandpa easily trusts people; is he being fooled? Maybe…. But, even I feel a connection to these people, whom I don't even know. Well, I better make a good impression of myself, I don't even know them yet, also they took care of me at the beach._

She bowed politely, "Nice to meet all of you. I am guessing this is not the first time I am meeting you all, but I don't remember much about any of you." She said.

There were murmurs between three of the four people, but the supposed brat that had groped her, kept looking at her. Even, the whole entire time that she was talking.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, can you please stay over. I really want to meet some of my relatives, I don't have anyone other than grandpa to call my family."

She paused as the mysterious stuffed bear (the one she took with her when she parted from Alice Academy) walked over to her. "And bear here, of course, is family as well." She said smiling as the bear climbed up on to her shoulders.

"If it's alright with grandpa of course," she said remembering her Grandpa's presence.

"Actually Mikan, they were just talking about that, since they are new to town, and we have a couple of extra rooms, they decided to stay over." Said her grandpa.

" I hope you don't mind me asking but, for how long are the four of you staying over?" she asked eyeing the guy watching her every move.

She felt a bit uncomfortable with him staring, especially someone she didn't know, but she somehow didn't really want him to go away.

_Maybe, it has something to do with my lost memories, who knows, _she thought.

" Well then, please excuse me." Mikan said, and bowed politely again.

She slid open the sliding doors leading to the hallways outside. But, just as she was about to step out, her grandpa stopped her.

"Mikan, since our guests are staying over… why don't you lead them to their guest rooms. And, this way you can get acquainted with them, maybe that will help you recover your memory as well." Said her grandpa.

"That sounds good Grandpa." Said Mikan smiling.

"But before that…."

TO BE CONTINUED….


	4. Introductions

**This time there is a little more than usual, as per the request**

"But before that, Mikan, I think we should introduce ourselves to you." Said one of the gentleman with black hair, he had a distinguishing star on his cheek.

"My name is Tsubasa Ando, you can call me Tsubasa sensei, as I will be tutoring you as a small compensation for staying here." Said the man winking in Mikan's grandfather's direction.

_Tsubasa, huh? That rings a bell. Something… uhh! Just when I thought I remembered something! It slipped away!_ Thought Mikan irritated._ Although, Tsubasa sensei doesn't sound right. Tsubasa senpai sounds correct for some reason. _

And with that thought in mind, Mikan said, "I am sorry, but may I interrupt. I don't understand why, but for some reason Sensei doesn't sound right to me. I am a strange child you see, but do you mind me calling you Tsubasa Senpai instead. I realize it sounds overly familiar, but please…"

Tsubasa intercepted, "Of course Mikan. Tsubasa senpai sounds wonderful."

He smiled, and nodded happily in the other three's direction.

"Wrong! He will be the assistant tutor, or rather be studying with you. I will be teaching you. My name is Narumi. You may call me Narumi Sensei." Said the gentleman with beautiful blonde hair, next to the Tsubasa. He gave a playful push to Tsubasa, with a mischievous grin.

He looked very young, and he was very beautiful. He patted the person sitting next to him, a younger looking man. He smiled when his eyes met Mikan's.

"Hello Mikan. I am 16 years old, just like you. My name is Ruca Nogi." Ruca introduced himself.

"My name is Natsume Hyuga. The rest….is a secret." Said Natsume turning away from Mikan.

She thought she heard him mumble _baka_ under his breath, but she wasn't sure. In either case, she considered Natsume more dangerous than any of her other relatives. After all, he had groped her the first time they met, but why, she still couldn't figure it out. The moment she had been hugged by him, she had felt this electricity. This unexpected feeling rose in her chest, she felt like she was in a constant fight with herself when he was around. She felt unsure of what to do. She tried to shake off that feeling, so she could focus on the situation at hand.

"Mikan", called her grandfather, bringing her out of her trance. "Please show our guests their rooms."

"Sure- I mean, yes grandpa." Mikan's tongue slipped.

She smiled at the four people as they got up, and she led them to the hallways, past the sliding doors, leading them away from the living room. Little did they all realize that this small, short event will change each of their lives forever. Also, the people that were after them, were still on her trail, but didn't know their current location. Although, they weren't far from finding them, and sending one of their agents to retrieve them.

Mikan explained the floor plan of her house, to her four relatives. When they first went through the sliding doors, they had come upon 3 doors.

"The door on our right, is my bedroom. The door in the middle leads to our backyard garden. And, the door on our extreme left is empty, it is a guest room. If any want to, you can stay there." She explained. "Also, there are two guest rooms upstairs, they are to your right when you go up the stairs. Also, there is another room to your left on the upper floor, that one is my grandfather's room. If any of you need anything, you can either come to my grandfather or me. Also, there is a pantry in the kitchen, but umm… we have never had this many people in the house. There really isn't a fixed timing as to when we should each take a bath, as there are two bathrooms, and it had always been just grandpa and me. So, we each just had our own bathrooms. So, you can each decide where you want to stay, and then we can all decide tomorrow morning where we all want to go." She said.

"Where we want to go?" questioned Ruca.

"Yes, of course. Since all of you are new here, I thought that you all might want to see the famous spots in this town.", Mikan stated.

"That sounds fun!", said Tsubasa.

"Alright then, please excuse me. I have somewhere I need to go. I would love to talk to all of you when I come back." Mikan said.

"Right", said Natsume, and headed towards the guest room on the bottom floor.

"Wait a second, Natsume! We didn't decide yet! You don't get to choose first." Called Tsubasa after him.

Natsume turned around slowly, a small red flame danced across his index finger.

"Do we still have doubts?" he asked in a low threatening voice.

"None at all. Natsume and Ruca take the guest room downstairs. Tsubasa and I will occupy one of the rooms upstairs. Clear everyone?" said Narumi.

"But- "groaned Tsubasa

"Now, now. Tsubasa sensei, you can change up later if you find the situation unsuitable for you." Ruca said, trying to calm the situation down.

"Fine" said Tsubasa sulkily.

He looked at Mikan, as if to hope that she will go along with his shenanigans. Mikan was unsure of what to say, so she decided to nod to what Ruca was saying.

"Also, "she decided to add, "If you'd like, Tsubasa Senpai, that is, if you're free, you can come with me to the meeting place. Remember I told you that I have somewhere I need to go in the evening. Actually, I have to meet my classmate Atatsuki, he said he wanted to take a stroll in the park and celebrate the end of the exams. So, if you'd like you can come along with me, and since you are my relative, then it is alright." She said suggestively.

"Alright!" Tsubasa pumped his hand in the air.

Mikan felt happy that the mood was good again, but what she failed to notice was the negative, black energy being released at a tremendous amount from Natsume. He looked really mad, but the dense Mikan didn't even send as much as a glance his way.

'_Well, Natsume, good luck to you. It seems like you have a long way to go. I feel so bad for him, he probably wanted to be the one to go with Mikan. And, hearing about her going to the park with another boy is so not going to sit right with him. Tsubasa is in sooo much trouble.' _Thought Narumi smiling wide.

Since it was all settled, Mikan showed Narumi and Tsubasa to their rooms upstairs. Then, she went down to her own room to get ready.

"Mikan" called Narumi, "Listen…"

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
